Meine Leben
by AutumnKrystal
Summary: Ever wonder how it would feel living in a house with a weirdo brother, who talks to his car. A Mother who is totally awesome and a Dad who won't punish you? It's My Life. M for future. Summary isn't that good but yeah. I have big plans.
1. A Normal Day

_**Disclaimer: Now before anyone says anything. I wrote this after thinking ever since this movie came out about writing it. SO yeah, Im finally getting down to business. Anyway Im going to go ahead and say, this story follows VERY closely to the film. If you notice that most of the dialogue is from the movie, exactly how it is written then you are a true fan. Obsessed. But true. ;] Now, I don't own anything except for any OC's you may or will find throughout the story. Also, if anyone is interested, I would like a beta reader? And all things that my OC talks about are real life events that I thought were funny. And yes, that means her report is real. I am in fact related to R. E. Lee.**_

_Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth... But we were already too late._

Saying school was boring was an understatement. But saying Mr. Honsey's class was boring.. Well that was like saying Ozzy Osbourne wasn't a legend. It just simply bwasb/. But it wasn't so bad I liked to think. I mean, my brother was in the class too.

Oh how completely rude of me, my name's Annaleigh Vitesse Witwicky, I know what kind of name is that? But it was my name since the Witwicky family adopted me. Yes adopt. You know? The place kids from months old to pre-teens stay at until they are lucky enough to find a home. Kid's that get their pedigree. It's like a puppy farm but for humans. Anyway's, Ron and Judy wanted a daughter, but a car crash ruined they're chances at having another baby. Barely a year after Judy gave birth to Sam. But they adopted me as a baby, and boy am I grateful.

Anyways back to Mr. Honsey's class. We had this report to do on our family. And Teach' was so lucky to get two siblings in the same class, that he said specifically we weren't allowed to do the same person. Unfortunately, he learned that after the last three reports Sam and I did. Young Grasshoppa has learned very well... Damn.

"Ms. Witwicky pay attention!"

I snapped out of my slight daze, turning my head to look up at the desk Teach sat at. Being in the somewhat middle of the class had it's ups and downs. For some reason, every time a teacher calls your name in class, people have to look. It's like some encrypted data in our minds. A teacher calls out a student, everyone automatically thinks that student is in trouble and watches.

My thoughts were interrupted when Sam nudged my shoulder. "Ms. Witwicky, it's your turn."

I sighed, grabbed the small box sitting beside my chair and walked up to the front of the class dumping the contents onto the desk. "Aight' for my Family Genealogy report I decided to do it on Sam and I's great ancestor General Robert E. Lee. As all of you know Gen. Lee fought in the Civil War on the side of the Confederate Army. Now Lee was in fact offered a position to fight on the Union's side, but he simply declined and told them-

_"We are now in a state of war which will yield to nothing. The whole south is in a state of revolution, into which Virginia, after a long struggle, has been drawn; and though I recognize no necessity for this state of things, and would have forborne and pleaded to the end for redress of grievances, real or supposed, yet in my own person I had to meet the question whether I should take part against my native state. With all my devotion to the Union, and the feeling of loyalty and duty of an American citizen, I have not been able to make up my mind to raise my hand against my relatives, my children, my home. I have therefore resigned my commission m the army, and, save in defense of my native state-with the sincere hope that my poor services may never be needed-I hope I may never be called upon to draw my sword."_

"And so sealed his fate. Now here I have with me a few position's of my x5 Grandpa, pictures of some of the gun's he used in the war. Because well let's face it, I doubt the Councilor is goning to let me walk in the school with a gun."

I shook my head, a slight smile on my face when Trey. A friend of mine stated out loud, "I don't blame her either! After that stunt you pulled in Wal-mart, I'm shocked your parents let you around those guns." At which multiple students looked confused, but Sam, Miles and Ryan started laughing.

"Hey! No talking till she's done!" Teach reprimanded Trey, but it was obvious he was tired and just wanted the day to end.

"Another artifact I have with me, is something Gen. Lee wore on a day to day basis. A very important possession to my family, his hat. While generally stated a priceless heirloom, you would be surprised at how such a small thing can create a big controversy. And yeah this totally ends the presentation."

There were a few moments of silence before Mr. Honsey stated in a peculiar fashion. "You just did your report last night, didn't you Annaleigh." At which I nodded my head rapidly. "...B+" I threw my hand's in the air with a 'w00t w00t' and collected my things to sit down.

He shook his had at my small, but amusing antics. "Okay, Mr. Witwicky, you're up."

Sam sprung from his seat and all but dumped his backpack full of contents on the table. "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff."

At which point Trent decided to fling a piece of paper at my brother. Effectively hitting him on the cheek. With a slight glare, I stretched my arms behind me, legs rearing up before slamming my foot through the small opening of our grade school chairs. Hitting Trent in his lower back, he let out a sharp grunt, before turning to glare at me in his seat.

"Hiyo~!" I waved with a bright smile.

"Pay attention!"

"Okay. So for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact," Sam reached for a slightly yellowed map, "he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal." He held it up for the class to see.

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf. So that's the story, right?" I then noticed Teach was slouched over, looking about ready to drool on himself. "And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th-century seamen." Chuckles broke out, and Teach had to hold up his favored 'Quiet' sign. '_Pfft, like that works 80% of the time._'

"...Sale, by the way. Like the sextant here. $50 for this, which is a bargain." He held up Grandfathers glasses then. "These are pretty cool. These are our grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but-" AT that my brothers voice drowned out and I glared at him. '_He's trying to SELL granddad's GLASSES? Dammit Sam._'

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade."

The rest of class kind of droned on, a slight mist entering my vision as I gazed out the window. When the bell rang, I was out the door, "Meet you at the car Sam."

* * *

"Where's your brother?" My Dad asked, as I climbed the door and settled myself in the backseat.

"Trying to negotiate on a grade."

My Dad chuckled a little before leaning back in his seat, an arm resting on the window seal. "So why don't you want a car right now?"

I grinned, leaning forward and folding my arms on the passengers seat. "Cause I want to put Sam through the torment of going to Wal-greens for women products." Dad laughed even more.

At that moment I heard a distinct YES, before a backpack hit me on the back and Sam jumping right into the passengers seat where I had been hanging. "Yes yes. A-. It's an A, though."

At this point I laid down in the back seat and tuned out most of the conversation. But once Dad played his little car joke, I started cracking up laughing. Sam looked over the seat and stared at me with a sneer, "I can't wait to see what he does to you."

Climbing out the back of the car, I stretched a little and began walking towards the cars to see if any were worth the ride here. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?"

"Well my son here, looking to buy his first car."

"You come to see me?" Bobby said, a hand to his chest, tears in his eyes. Guy took Theater Arts class seriously. I tuned out again until he started talking about his Mammy, snorting in laughter when he talked about her.

I then saw it. A camaro. Shut it, a yellow and black 1977 Chevrolet Camaro. My fingers slid along the hood. "Sam!" It was beautiful. Again they were negotiating. Then it happened... A strange siren like sound and at the end it sounded like someone let loose three hits of laughter.

Uncle Bobby B looked scared and stricken. Turning wildly towards our father, four fingers up, "Four thousand!"

* * *

Sam and I shared a room. I know weird, right? But thats the way it is, and I wouldn't change it. I was tossing the Tv remote back and forth watching as Sam trekked his way through the room. He was talking to himself.. Again. I slid into his bed, turning on my stomach watching him.

"Sam you look different.."

"Hm?" he stated, not really paying attention.

"Did you cut your own hair again?" After our Mom decided why waste money on haircuts, when we could do it ourselves, the bad days started. Let's just say, Sam and I cut each others hair from now on.

Sam faced me, a kind of Duh look on his face. "No, the sour patch kid came and cut it off while you were in the shower."

"...Really?"

"No dummy!" With that he jumped on the bed and squished me.

"Oh god! Ribs.. breaking.. Air passages.. loosing pressure.. Ahh.." Sam was shaking with bit back laughter, he slowly got up and laid a kiss on my hair covered head. "Now Anna, I have the girl, now I just need the girl. I need money to take out the girl, is what I need."

I got up as well, sitting into Sam's computer chair, typing into his ebay account. "No bids bro. Looks like no money for you."

"Great.. Broke."

I pat my lap smiling in amusement, Mojo hopped into my lap with a soft yip. "You want your pain pills?" Yeah that's right. Mojo. Don't look at me, Sam named him. Shaking the little bottle of prescription pills, Mojo barked again as I popped one into my hand and let him take it from my fingers. "Alright I know you get wasted on these Mojo. But if you piss in Sam's bed again, I'm throwing you to the german shepard down the street." Wagging a finger at him, Sam laughing in amusement, "No more. Crack head."

* * *

I was bored... Again.

Son of a biscuit.

Time had passed all slow. It was purposely mocking me.

Its been almost two hours since Sam had left with Miles to the park. And all Mom and Dad were doing was watching movies. And Mom was drinking. Dear lord. If there was one well known thing on the street, it was that our Mom, could not hold her liqour all that well. To pass time, or more likely to keep me from being in the same room as Mom, I began reading an old favorite book of mine. Intensity by Dean Koontz. Before I knew it, seven o'clock had come and gone. Getting up from my bed, I headed down stairs where both of my parents were about to get up and take a shower. Fortunatly, it must have shown on my face, because Mom thought she needed to give me the 'birds and the bee's' talk again.

"Judy, no. She's a teenager. She knows what sex is."

I sputtered, and hid my face in my hands, "Oh God, I don't wanna hear this."

"Ron she may not realise that you and I still do it." SHe turned to me, and I swear my heart shriveled up and died. "See baby, sometimes parents need to take out their frustrations, so as to not beat their kids-"

"GoingtoTreyskbye!" I was out the door.

Yep... This was a normal day in the Witwicky household.


	2. A Normal Night

_**DIsclaimer: I do NOT own. T.T Sadly. Only OC's you may or will encounter. Also my OC's are based on real people. You don't like the OC's well... I will not tell my friends. I have specific permission from all friends to mention them in this story. Very few have asked that I change their name. And those friends will probably be in the future fourth chapter. Or somewhere around there. Any events the OC's do are real events. I'm imaginative in real life enough.**_

I slammed the front door open. "Hunny I'm home~!" My head peaked around the corner, as I lightly kicked the door closed, eyes searching for any signs of life.

"We're in here dear." My head whipped around and I practically bounced towards the kitchen. In the Sayalie house, the place you always wanna be at is in the when Katherine Sayalie is cooking.

"Hey second Mom. You know where my wife's at?" I asked while slipping into the bar stool chair. The kitchen itself was amazing. The most decorative place in the house. Cabinets of white wood hung from above counters of white wood. The tile and door handles of each a marble black. Pots and pans hung from black suspenders above the island, in the middle of the kitchen and the stove. The bar was overlooking the stove, where Katherine was standing herself.

I leaned over the bar and took a whiff, my curiosity getting the better of me. I stared at the bioling pieces of chicken in slight horror. Chicken should be fried. Every time I see people fighting for chicken rights at KFC, I march right through the doors and demand three buckets, leaving behind one for the people jus in case they get hungry.

"He's in his room dear." She stated with an amused overtone. "Dinner in forty minutes, and its to be chicken marsala."

My eyes widened, "I love you~"

Her laughter followed me up the stairs, and I bounded towards Trey's room, trying extra hard not to stare at the door firmly closed at the opposite end of the hallway. See that's Arone's room. My best friend in the entire world. Why am I running the opposite way? He died. I break into this house enough on his birth day and the anniversary of his death enough. I try not to any other day, not that it works.

Arone died saving another man's life from getting beat from a hate crime. Yeah that's right. A damn hate crime. Against gay's. You may not really see it, but that 5'7 boy with sandy blond hair and the lightest green eyes, tanned and toned body was homosexual. And after finding out, he was still my best friend. We were friends in diapers, well we'd damn well be best friends till I die. Anyway, Arone was in NYC when it happened, on a totally normal night for him. Police said that the victim to be told them that he just came in the nick of time. That Arone held the guys off long enough for the victim to get away and go to the police. They were just too late.

Now Trey and I were never friends before. Even though he and Arone were twins, we hated eachother. But theres something about the death of someone you both love to bring even enimies together.

I pushed open the door, not the least bit afraid I might find him naked in bed again. Well save that memory for another day. "Hello wifey."

Trey glanced up at me, from reading his Xbox magazine. "'Sup?"

I jumped on the bed next to him, crawling up next to him and plopping down at his side. My head nudged it's way under his chin as I found my eyes trailing the page. "Ma say's dinner in thirty."

"You sure you don't want to stay the night hunny?" Katherine was alway's like that. Worrying over very little.

I smiled, "Nah, it's ten Ma. Need to get home to my own parents, they would worry over nothing."

She frowned and rubbed her shoulders, "At least let Trey walk you." I knew ever since she let Arone leave to NYC she never really forgave herself for letting her little boy out of her sight. She blamed herself, and I didn't want anythhing to happen.

"I'll/She'll be fine Ma." Trey and I managed to speak at the same time, glancing at eachother before looking at his mother.

"Be careful dear."

"'Course Ma."

* * *

Reaching the house was the easiest to do. It was only ten forty, so I wouldn't get bombarded with Mom trying to get Dad to punish me. Then him telling some exotic tale of what he did, only to have Mom not believe him.

I ran up the stairs and trekked my way into the bathroom, knowing that when Sam got home, he'd want to take a shower in our bedrooms shower. I was about to step in the shower, when my foot touched somthing... Not so nice.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I heard thundering up the stairs, and had enough mental capability to grab a towel and wrap myself in it, when the bathroom door slammed open. Mom and Dad both having a bat and golf club.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

I pointed at the floor, where a clump of hair lay forgotten, and lets just say it wasn't Sam's. Long, reddish hair, in a clump and kind of wet. "Who the hell is growing a science project?"

My mother sighed, walked into the room and picked up the wet mass, throwing it into the trash. "Oh Miss. Prissy, nothing to scream about."

"Judy that was disgusting."

"Yeah Mom, even I'm not like that."

"Oh you are both such little girls."

* * *

I crawled into bed after my short shower, Sam already in his. "Nighto Sammy."

A mumble in reply, something hit the corner of my bed and touched my arm. That was Sam's way of saying good night if he was half asleep.

To say my dream was weird, would be an understatment. I dreamed of my brothers car, and let's just say I don't usually dream about car's that I unusually touch.

A completely normal night in the Witwicky house.


	3. A Night and Day I won't Forget

_**Disclaimer: I do not own. Only OC's.**_

I woke up to Sam slamming around the room, "Oh God. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Sam wha-"

"The car! Someones trying to steal the car!"

I jumped up, running to slip on some pants, while Sam burst through our door and down the walkway. "That's my car!"

"Sam go after it!" I threw his shoes over the stairwell, at the same time I was trying to slip on my own. "Daddy! Call the cops!" I banged on his door, before bounding downstairs just as my father ran out of their bedroom with a phone in his hand.

"Stay here Anna!"

"But Dad- Sam! He's going by himself!"

"Sam will be fine. I have the cops on the line."

I slumped against the wall, anxiously looking out the window.

* * *

To say the police officer wasn't a dick, I would be lying. I can't count how many times repeated the damn story. And the police officer that was questioning Sam, who I dubbed Mr. Stubby, had two goons sitting around listening too.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up."

"It just stood up." He put on this mock believing look, tilting his body away from Sam, "Wow. That's really neat."

I was sitting next to Sam, in between him and Mr. Stubby. The guy was a grade D ass, I placed my bet's on him not having a girlfriend.

Mr. Stubby let out a sigh and grabbed some tissue and a urine container. '_I don't believe this. He thinks Sam's on drugs... Well I would too, if I didn't know Sam was the biggest wimp this side of the suburb.'_

"Okay Chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." He held out the before mentioned items. Sam took the items, just kind of staring at the officer with a kind of half bemused and blank expression.

"What are you rolling?" the officer questioned with an upturn of his chin. "Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

Sam shook his head, placing the content's in his lap. "No, I'm not on any drugs."

Mr. Cool tossed Mr. Stubby a bottle of prescription pills. "What's these?" Sam's mouth closed as Mr. Stubby shook the bottle, "Found it in your pocket. 'Mojo.' Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo."

I almost snorted in laughter, holding it back and making it look like I had a sort of silent sneeze. '_Dear God, this guy's an idiot._'

"Bless you." Mr. Cool said with a slight crooked smile.

In return I gave him a smile in appreciation. Though my father and Sam were the ones who knew me in the room, so Dad gave me a slight reprimanding look. And Sam looked like he was just told the Easter bunny wasn't real.

Sam cleared his throat and pointed at the bottle, "Um, sir, those are my dog's pain pills."

Dad gave a slight nod of his head, indicating with his hands, just how small Mojo was, "You know, a Chihuahua. A little..."

Mr. Stubby sighed, covering his face with his hand and leaning over, unknowingly flashing his gun at both Sam and I. Me being the smart one who watches a lot of TV, smartly kept my eyes on his face. Sam, on the other hand...

Mr. Stubby caught Sam, and flashed his gun more, "What was that?" He held out a hand, like he caught the President doing the naughty and was about to get rewarded. Sam got this face like a kid who's hand got caught in the cookie jar. "You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent?"

'_50 Cent? What the fuck?... He really is an idiot._'

Mr. Stubby got up close and personal in Sam's face. "You wanna go? Make something happen. DO it." Sam's chair creeked under stress, and Sam looked really uncomfortable. "'Cause I promise you I will bust you up."

A slight gulp from Sam and we both questioned Mr. Stubby at the same time. Bet you can't guess which one I said.

"Are you on drugs?"

"Are you gay?"

My father looked to be in pain, and he held his forehead in his hand, just as Mr. Cool and Mr. Desk shook in silent laughter.

* * *

Passion's Killing Floor was playing on damn near silent as I danced around the kitchen clad in navy green shorty short, black long sleeved shirt; with the sleeves pushed up to my elbows. The long sleeve was a U-neck, you know, not quiet V-neck. It made your breast's look smaller for some reason. So without an under shirt, you would see my bra. SO to save Sam from having nightmares, of seeing his sister's goods, I had put on a navy green tank top underneath.

My black sketchers squeaked on the tile flooring, as I skittered to the stove with pan cake batter, pouring some into the nicely heated pan. Sam walked into the kitchen greeting Mojo first since the dog had followed me into the kitchen. Mojo being so small, was perched on the red stool next to me. He was watching very closely for any spare batter to fall on the floor.

Sam kissed the back of my head, tossing the hand towel he was using on the counter beside me. "Ooo pan cakes. I love your pan cakes. How the heck do you get them to taste so good."

I snickered a little, batting my eye lashes at him as he passed me. He was headed towards the fridge. "The secret ingredient is love."

Sam laughed, "You want some milk?"

"Si, por favor."

Mojo for some reason climbed up on the counter and ran to the opposite side of the kitchen and began growling, and barking at the backyard. Sam joined me at the stove, jug of milk in his hand, "Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?"

"Sam, trying to reason with a dog?" I smiled and lifted an eyebrow.

I heard a growl of an engine and curiously looked outside, through the window. Sam's car was there.. but Sam was.. right next to me.. Huh..

I heard Sam let out a slight gasp and felt the milk splash my legs. I jumped and rounded on him, being smart enough to flip the stove off. "Sam your car... Its alive!"

Sam took of down the hallway, grabbed me and pulled me behind him. He was shaking. "Miles? miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?" I couldn't hear Miles, because Sam was crushing me to his chest.

He suddenly let me go and ran back into the kitchen, grabbed Mojo and held him to his neck and shoulder. I grabbed Sam by the arm and took the phone, "Miles dude, Satan's Camaro. It's in our yard. it's fucking stalking Sam, Miles."

Sam flipped for the phone hanging up on Miles, pushing Mojo in the bathroom and grabbed me dragging me to the front door. Once outside he grabbed Moms bike, pushed it down the stairs and once again grabbed me and placed me on the handle bars. "Oh my God Sam. This isn't going to work. Oh my God. Oh God. Oh God. We're gonna die!" I squeaked.

Sam let out a grunt when he heard the Camaro behind us and took off in a slight run before sliding himself into the seat, peddling as fast he could. I could hear the Camaro behind us, growling. "No, no, no, no. Stop!"

Sam looked behind him at the wrong moment and I screamed at Sam to stop. I was too late, we hit the piece of pavement and flipped. I hit the pavement.. hard. Sam landing on top of my stomach, somehow I had landed sideways.

I groaned as Sam pushed himself off me, and I slowly curled up in a ball. I heard a voice next to me, "Sam? ... Anna?"

I opened an eye, to see Mikalea watching both of us with a slightly worried look. Sam let out a guttural hi, and I waved my hand a bit, working myself into a sitting position.

She was looking around, the way we were coming, "That was uh.. That was really awesome."

"Well, it felt awesome."

"Are you two okay?"

I let out a bit of wheezed air through my lungs. They were burning in pain. My back felt like someone had done the jumping jacks on it. And Sam looked worse. One minute he was in pain the next he was scrambling to stand up, "We're not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit."

I shifted and pushed myself to my feet, straining my back muscles, running towards Sam, "Sorry Mik, we're getting chased by his car right now. We got to go."

I was dimly aware of what Mikalea had said before Sam and I took off again. '_Oh shit.._' I heard the familiar growl of an engine behind us. "It's back!"

We turned under an overpass, Sam still cycling through the debris that the homeless had left around. And the car's that other people left for show to hopefully sell. I heard it, a police siren. "Yes~!" I hissed.

"Oh great. Cops." Sam began peddling towards the cruiser, "Officer!" We both cried.

'_Why wasn't he getting out of the vehicle?_'

We came up around the side, and my stomach was doing strange tightening. Something wasn't right. "Listen!" The car door flipped open, effectively knocking Sam and I to the ground.

I groaned, I was getting use to landing on the pavement.

"Oh, that hurt."

I slowly pushed myself into a half raised position, I could see the cop in the car. _'Brown hair, brown eyes. Ultimate bad ass look... We're screwed or saved._' My tummy doing those strange tightening motions leaned towards the before mentioned.

The door slammed shut, and Sam rolled on his back next to me. He crawled towards the cop car and picked himself up off the floor. "Thank God you're here! We've had the worst day ever! We've been... We've been followed here on our mother's bike! Right?" Sam turned to look at me, but didn't keep his eyes on me as he turned back to the police crusier. I had picked myself up off the floor, and was standing three feet away.

"And my car's right there and it's been following me here!" He hit the hood, " So get out of the car!" The cruiser lurched forward. I took a jump back, just like Sam. Though he landed on his ass. I jumped forward and grabbed me brother by his shirt, trying to pull him up, "No! Stop!" The car lurched forward again, knocking me to my back.

"Oh God. Okay, okay!" The cruiser kept lurching foreward, "Okay! All right!"

"Jesus Christ stop it!" I cried, placing my feet on the grill of the car. Just to keep myself at least a foot away.

Sam did the same, though placing his feet on the bumper. "Okay! I'm sorry! I'm.. I didn't mean to hit your car! Look!"

It was toying with us. It knew we were scared. My breathing was quickening, my heart pumping faster as fear and adrenaline began to take it's course. I was hitting items away from Sam and I, so we wouldn't hit anything that wold hurt us too bad.

" Okay! Fucking stop dude! We're sorry!" My eyes caught sight of a head light and only one thing came to mind. "What the fuck!"

Sam and I backed up on our elbows. "Please! What do you want from us?" At that moment, the damn thing.. transformed. It fucking transformed into a giant fucking robot!

"Oh my god.." I stared up at the thing that seemed so familiar, but it's eyes. Something wrong with it's eyes. They were red. Why were they red? Confusion, why shouldn't they be red? I didn't know. They should be a different color. But what color?

Sam's startled gasp smacked me out of my reverie. "Oh, God, no! No!" He grabbed my arm and began dragging me to my feet, and runing away.

My heart was beating so fast, the blood in my ears rushing. I needed to control my fear. Fear would distract me.

'_Oh God._'

I wouldn't forget this day any time soon.


	4. Well Hi There

_**Disclaimer: I do not own. Only OC's. Now as you may have noticed, I am NOT calling the robots by their names. Why? Because HELLO in the movie your really not supposed to find out till Optimus tells you. And I am keep it that way. Plus I rather find it funny to call BumbleBee Satan's Camaro.**_

My chest was constricting. My body was getting fuzzy with pain. And my eyes only had one thing in their vision. That giant piece of metal that was now bearing down on Sam and I. He kept calling Sam 'Ladiesman217'.

He had chased us for a good twelve feet before slapping us into the windshield of another car. Sam's hand in mine was the only thing keeping me from hyperventilating. I was scared, and I hated being scared. And for me, being scared for a period longer then twenty minutes made me angry. And when I'm angry, well I say stupid stuff... A lot.

"Back the fuck up you walking piece of trash!" Everything froze. Sam's erratic breathing beside me hushed quiet. And the robot's inner.. wrokings? Went in a kind of shut down. It was staring at me.

It growled, the tire connected to it's hand screeching into the metal of the car. Right.. Right next to my thigh, it raised its hand and Sam took that moment to grab my shoulder and push me in front of him off the side of the car. I heard the car getting tossed behind me, but I didn't stop running.

Sam's hand on my arm made me fight the fog in my head. And it did help when I heard the thumping steps of a giant that could easily crush me, chasing after us.

We took off in a sprint. "Get back!"

What the hell was Mikalea doing here?

I waved my arms, "No Mikalea! Stop!" She didn't.

I yelled to Sam as we ran, for some reason running always made you think others couldn't hear you. "Grab her!"

Sam tackled her off the damn scooter.

I scrambled to pull them both off the floor, ignoring questions for now. AT least when she saw the giant, she understood. Run now, talk later.

Satan's Camaro came skidding into the underpass, barely missing us and hitting the robot at the knees with its passengers side. All before screeching to a halt next to us and opening the passenger door.

"Sam, what is that thing?"

"You have to get in the car. get in."

"I don't want to."

I slapped her, and she looked down right pissed. "You wanna live? Get in the damn car!" She blinked and we all bolted into the car.

Good she understood why I did it. Thank God. Though she still might have a vendetta. I was sitting on the damn gear shift, curled up and holding onto the seats for dear life.

Screaming, screaming from everyone. He's been chasing us for two hours. Finally the Camaro pulled into an abandoned parking lot and parked. The locks flipped. We were stuck.

Mikalea grabbed my hand, and we looked at each other. We could see the fear in each others eyes, but we both knew as long as her and I could hold onto each other we'd be fine. We could knock sense into eachother.

The cruiser pulled up next to the enrance of the lot. "Come on, start. Start."

Satan's Camaro took off, swinging this way and that, before once again skidding on its tires, door opening and spilling all three of us out the side door. '_If I get dropped one more time, I'mma freakin' hurt someone._'

...'_Oh shit._' Sam's car started to.. Transform too. And when it glanced at us, it's eyes. His eyes were right. His? It was.. A he. Yes. How the hell do I know this?

Our yellow and black Camaro kept us behind him as the police cruiser charged towards us. His hand spread out, fingers splayed about in a protective gesture. He was on our side. Defiantly.

Cruiser slammed into our Camaro. We crawled backwards, hands and feet kicking to keep us away from red eyes. I heard a loud pop, and out from the Cruiser's chest came anothr robot. This time smaller. Red eyes would keep Satan's Camaro busy so that Small Red Eyes could get us.

...Bastard was cheating.

Small Red Eyes lunged for us, and we kicked off dirt to start running. Camaro saw this and tried to stop the little bastard, but Cruiser knocked him on the side with his spinning ring of metal.

We were doing the damn tango, back to back. Trying to aviod being stepped on, and caught by Small Red Eyes.

Camaro flew into a small holding plant, and hurriedly got back up. The Camaro would protect us. He just got sent head first into an explosion. We'd live. We had to. Camaro had picked up the Cruiser and slammed him into a building. A death match. Jesus.

I followed Sam down the hill. Small Red Eyes was mainly after us. It had slammed Sam into the fence, so I had begin to pull. I have to get him off Sam, hold him off. Sam was helping me push him away. Suddenly Mikalea ran over with a power saw, swinging it and cutting off the poor things head.

Damn.. Decapitation.. Could robots die from decapitatio-

Sam kicked it's head and it went flying with a yell.

"Bye bye."

* * *

Sam grabbed us and began dragging us where we last saw Satan's Camaro. We stopped, standing side by side, just.. staring. I couldn't take the slight silence, and waved a little, "Well hi there!"

"What is it?" Mikalea asked, gripping my hand.

"It's a robot. But like a.. Like a different.. You know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese." He nodded to his own conclusion, "Yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

I blinked a little and turned my head to stare at Sam. "Japanese?" They looked at me, I could even feels Camaro's eyes on me. "Seriously Sam? Our technology isn't anywhere near this.." I waved my hand for emphasis at the Camaro, "This.. degree!"

We both, Sam and I, came forward. Slowly walking towards the robot. "What are you guys doing?"

We both waved our hands at Mikalea, as if to shush her. "I don't think it wants to hurt us. Do you sis?"

I shook my head, but voiced my opinion as well. "No. If it wanted to, it would have done it already." I was staring at the Camaro's blue orbs, lost in familiarity. I didn't hear Mikalea's questions, and Sam's mumbling to her. "Do you talk?"

_"XM Satellite Radio.. Digital cable brings you.. Columbia Broadcasting System.."_

I nodded a little in understanding, "Through the radio?"

The sound of clapping through the area, Camaro clapped his giant hands and pointed at me, _"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful."_

Sam stepped beside me, "So what was that last night? Huh, what was that?"

Not so Satan's Camaro pointed towards the sky, _"Message from Starfleet Captain... Throughout inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"_

Mikalea slowly came to stand next to Sam, head tilting, "Visitor's from heaven.. What.." She blinked a little, "What are you, like an alien or something?"

He wagged his hand at us, as if saying good job before slowly going down and transforming back into the car we found him in. _"Any more questions you wanna ask?"_ His door popped open.

Biting my lip, _'Well yeah actually.'_ I was being sarcastic, but I wouldn't voice it. Not after this.. Camaro saved our lives.

"He wants us to get in the car."

I took a sloppy step towards the car, stopping when I reached the door to look back at Sam and Mikalea.

"And go where?"

I slid into the back seat of the car, careful not to touch to much. I was acting different, I knew but.. How do you act after finding out your car was an alien robot? Sam and Mikalea climbed into the car, stopping to pick up her purse. But they refused to sit in the drivers seat.

"This car's a pretty good driver." I hummed in agreement.

Sam looked over at Mikalea, "Why don't you go sit in that seat there?"

"I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving!" she hissed.

Sam got this look on his and I groaned internally. I shifted a tiny bit, my hand brushing the seat belt, trying to find the buckle. I felt the car jiggle a bit. _'Ticklish, eh?'_

"Well, maybe you should sit in my lap."

"Why?"

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first."

I groaned, "He's right. I can't find the damn buckle back here."

Mikalea shifted and sighed, maneuvering her body to sit in Sam's. "You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move."

I chuckled a little, before working my way into the front drivers seat. Sam and Mikalea staring at me, "What?" I stared at Sam a little longer, pulling on the seat belt over here. "Sam what happened to your pants? And besides guys, it's gonna look weird if no ones sitting in the front drivers seat." I gave them the duh look.

Mikalea looked over both of us, he Camaro was moving my seat slightly. My appraisal? Because I wasn't showing fear. Gratitude? "You know what I don't understand?WHy, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform into this piece-of-crap camaro?"

He tires screeched to a stop, and the doors flung open. My seat belt stayed firmly closed, even as I tried to get it off. He obviously wanted Sam and Mikalea out of the damn car.

The door shut firmly when they were both out, Sam yelling at Mikalea that his car was driving off with his sister.

I held onto the arm rest's, eyes going wide when he carefully balanced his weight on his two side tires. Why did the car's outside suddenly look shiner? I looked in the rear view mirror, a 2010 Chevrolet Camaro. A Shiny 2010 Chevrolet Camaro. Nervously I placed my hands on his steering wheel and rubbed it with my thumbs, "I thought you were better as a '97."

The Camaro shuddered under my touch and made a few weird noises from it's speakers. _"Special, for you.. Whenever you want.. Ask."_

* * *

Sam and Mikalea looked awestruck, Sam being the gentlemen, opening and closing Mikalea's door. He came to the driver's side and opened the door, looking at me expectantly. I tugged on the seat buckle and belt. "It looks like he doesn't want me to move."

Sam's eyebrows went up and he slid in the backseat, practically sitting on his knees between the seats as... Bee started driving again.

"This is so weird."

"Hey, don't hurt Bee's feeling's again." I glared lightly at Sam and Mikalea.

Mikalea gave me an indescribable look between amusement and something else. "Bee?"

I nodded and pointed at Sam's air freshener, "Bee. He's the same color." I shrugged. "Thought it was better then calling him Satan's Camaro." Sam blushed.

Mikalea was laughing the entire drive.


	5. Visitor from Heaven

_**Disclaimer: I do not own. Only OC's. Thank you my reviewers. Your so nice. Keep reviewing for more chapters.**_

Bee had taken us some private property, and allowed us to get out. I walked around the hood and sitting against it, and looked at the sky. Sam and Mikalea doing the same. I was scared, tired and bruised, I was gonna be getting cranky soon. I think the same could be said for them too.

Strange sounds and flashes of lighting went through the crisp night air. I knew then, sound barriers are being broken. That's the sound. I took Sam's left hand, squeezing it. _'What's happening?_'

Four.. Meteors were crashing that's what. One dived off far left. Another heading a bit right. The other two going slightly straight. They were.. Landing.

Sam, Mikalea and I took off towards the closest one. It had landed in a field, and from my point of view it looked like a giant bean. yeah that's right a bean. But then this bean started.. whirring and got bigger. It was like Bee. But..?

Bee honked his horn and we quickly scrambled back into the car. He was taking us somewhere else. All I know is that while Bee was driving, I felt.. Safe. But as we were driving down that abandoned warehouse.. I was beginning to get scared again. I knew Bee wouldn't hurt us. But the others, would they?

'_Wait.. Others? Yeah.. Others. Bee was taking us to meet the others._' My head was getting a little foggy again. But not in fear. Confusion. Why did wherever Bee was driving us make me feel all warm. As if part of me was already there. Why did it feel... Like home?

When Bee had stopped in the middle, we had gotten out of the car again. I saw it infront of us, a blue Semi-Peterbuilt truck with orange and red flames, it was headed for us. My eye's stayed glued to him, barley registering the fact that we were now surrounded with others cars. For some reason it felt like the truck was staring at me too.

Sam and Mikalea walked forward as he neared, backing up haphazordly when he kept coming forward. The Peterbuilt reved his engine slowly, before beginning his own transformation. At that point, my trance was broken and I noticed the silver hardtop Pontiac Soltice, a yellow and red hummer h2 Fire Department Search & Rescue Vehicle, and the black GMC Topkick pickup truck. They started transforming too. They oozed authority, all except the silver Pontiac. He seemed... Exuberant.

I stared at the Peterbuilt again, and he stared at me with what seemed to be.. Surprise? Maybe that I was staring at him too? Even with that clearly etched on his face, I could also see wonderment and.. Love.

Why the hell was he looking at me with love? I didn't know him. But it was pretty clear to me that my heart wouldn't listen. It was filled with warmth and.. Fulfillment. Just what the hell was going on?

The next moment was obviously crucial, cause Sam had taken my hand and pulled me to his side. Just at the same moment that the Peterbuilt knelt down and got all up in our grill.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, and Annaleigh Vitesse Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?"

I heard Mikalea from Sam's other side whispering, "They know your names."

Sam looked a little out of it, but kept his eyes on the giant robot in front of us. I nodded and Sam replied with a hesitant, "Yeah."

The truck let it's eyes glitter over me, then back to Sam. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

The yellow hummer, rescue vehicle.. Thing took a step backwards, "But you can call us Autobots for short."

"Autobots." Sam and I stated at the same time. We glanced at eachother, just testing out the name folks.

"What's crackin', little bitches?" The silver Pontiac asked, doing a flip in the air and landing in a classic, The Thinker, pose.

'_Oh yeah.. I'm __definitely_ gonna have fun teaching a robot to speak correctly.'

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz."

I looked at Optimus, "You mean like.. Name?"

He looked at me for a moment, I could see a battle raging in his optics. "Yes, little sparkling."

My eyebrows creased, but Jazz stole the spot light again. He had spun and landed on a beat up car, like it was a giant couch, "this looks like a cool place to kick it."

Sam was still holding my hand, and he had turned towards Optimus, "What is that?" He pointed with his thumb over at Jazz, "How did he learn to talk like that?"

Optimus stood on his knee, "We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web."

I heard a whir behind me and I turned abruptly seeing the giant Top Kick releasing cannons from his arms. Pointed directly at us. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky, punk?"

I was still tired, angry and confused. So my bad wit had not wared off a bit. "Great. A giant piece of tin quoting Clint Eastwood. I've seen everything now." Jazz had the decency to laugh.

Ironhide just stared at me, his 'canon's' glowing brighter by the second. I had the hand not holding Sam's pointed at Ironhide, "If you get those any brighter, you better be ready to use them!"

Ironhide just stared at me more -"Easy, Ironhide."-before letting loose a chuckle. "I like her." Optimus looked tired. I think he expected Ironbutt to fillet my ass.

I giggled, while Sam let loose a deep breathe, "He's funny." Sam did not look convinced.

My attention turned to the Rescue vehicle just as Optimus started to introduce him. He was smelling the air as Prime was gesturing to him. "Our Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet."

He had a deep smooth voice, "Hmm, the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." Optimus gained a rather angry look as he looked towards Sam, and my hands. Obviously he thought we were together.

Taking what itty bit of dignity I had left that night I shoved Sam towards Mikalea. "Have fun, bro."

I gained surprised looks, obviously every robot except Bee thought Sam was my.. eww.. Significant other. But it sure did put a grin on my face to see Sam and Mikalea look uncomfortable.

Optimus decided to have mercy on them and changed the subject, "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

I gained a bright smile and looked up at Bee, just as he seemed to be jumping around, punching the air and rolling his neck. _"Check on the rep; yep, second to none."_

"Bumblebee, right? You're our guardian?" Bee nodded.

I noticed ratchet pointing a laser at Bee's throat, "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."

Mikalea looked up towards Optimus, "Why are you here?"

Optimus fixed us with a deep stare, "We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?"

Optimus tapped the side of his helm, helm? What the hell? And a light flew out of his eyes.

* * *

I was just staring at nothing before grabbing Sam's arm. Tight. "You still have those glasses right?"

Sam nodded rapidly and took off for Bee's leg. "It's at home. SO let's go!"

I had begun making my way towards Bee, just as every other robot, er, autobot began transforming back into their car modes. Ironhide revved his engine and spoke through his speakers at me. "Why don't you ride with me fleshy?"

Optimus spoke up before I could speak, "She will be riding with me Ironhide. Perhaps next time." His car door opened expectantly. Just as I passed Bee, I heard through the speakers, _"Baby come back any fool could see, There was something in everything about you."_

I laughed and patted Bee's hood, climbing into the Peter-built with some difficulty. When the door hushed closed, I figited a little, before clicking my seat belt. "I- uh.. Er.. Why did you want me to ride with you?"

Optimus was quiet for a moment, "It is not my first time on Earth, little sparkling. Your name. Tell me what you know about yourself."

I looked kind of confused, eyebrows creased in thought. "Er.. I'm adopted? My name is Annaleigh Vitesse Brown. At least it was till Ron and Judy adopted me at the orphanage. They told me everything when I was twelve. Said I deserved to know, and if I wanted to find my real parents I was welcome to. That I would always be there daughter." My gaze slid outside, watching the street names pass us by.

"I found her. My mom. She was dead. I pulled up her file, got inheritance even though I didn't want it. She built up a lot. And a week later, a lawyer came to the house with a letter from my Mom. She had wrote it before she died.. She apologized that she couldn't keep me. That she sent me to the orphanage to get a better life then her, to be adopted by a better family. She said she was sorry. She explained things to me, about her living condition and family. The neighborhood and her job. She didn't want me around her job. I understand why, but I wouldn't have cared you know?.."

"She said I would probably want to know who my father is. She knew who it was. She said that his name was Oliver Rammstien. He was German, with bright blue eyes, black hair and tanned skin. I saw his picture, I have almost every trait, but moms shaped eyes and mouth. Her high cheek bones and straight hair. I tried looking for Oliver Rammstien but he just, disappeared." I let out a sign and rested a hand on Optimus' door. I hadn't noticed that he had gone completely silent, that we had even stopped driving.

"When I was sixteen I recieved another letter from my Mom. She told me that she had been a bit vague in her other letter. She knew that Oliver would be gone when she died and to not look for him. She said, one day he'll come back for you baby and it'll be your choice to go with him or not." I giggled a little, not really paying attention to the strange whirring sound around me. "She made it sound like he left the..." I was silent.

"She said if I still didn't know who my father was, that my **spark** would lead me to him. What is a **spark**?" I did however notice that I was suddenly sitting in Optimus Primes' hand in the cold and dark. "She said it would fill with warmth when I was close to him.. That it would feel like home."

Optimus stared down at me, his eye's looked so happy and so sad. "Vitesse.. My little sparkling." A dark liquid slid down from my.. Father's eyes. He pulled me close to his chest plate murmuring, "My sweet little Velocity. My sparkling."

My sniffling brought him out of it and he held me up close to his face. I could practically feel the heavy, hot tears running down my face. "Daddy.. She said..She said.." I stubbornly wipped the tears frantically.

"What did she say sparkling?"

I gave up and stared up at Optimus, "She said you were a **Visitor from Heaven**."


	6. Robots Get High Too

**Disclaimer: Rawr, I own the oc's and all that jazz.**

**Jazz: You DONT OWN ME WOMAN!**

**Me: o.o;; I didn't mean you, shit..**

**Jazz: *Arches a brow and smirks* But you could.**

**Me: Your fucking bipolar**

The ride to my home was filled with questions on both sides. It seemed Daddy was very interested in my future and past. We somehow even managed to catch up to the others, just outside the neighborhood. Dad had told me they wouldn't be leaving Earth any time soon but when they decided to, to make a choice. To stay. Or go with them. I told them there was no choice and he looked kind of bummed.

I climbed out of the cab and shut the door quietly, patting his side, "There's no choice Dad, cause I'd go with you." A soft whirring and I was by Sam's side quickly.

Sam gave me a look as we ran up the back lawn, "So interesting talk?" Sam gad noticed my red eyes.

I gave him a slide long glance, a tiny smile on face. "I'll.. I'll tell you later.. K?" He nodded slowly in return. Given that he was just freaking out a minute ago, he's alright now.

When we looked up Pops was at the back door watching us. "Thanks for staying on my path, kids." ... He was on his way outside.

I ran up the steps and pretended to trip against the door, my body falling lax against it.

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey!" Sam was wrestling to keep the door closed, and act like he was helping me up.

I looked up at Pops when I leaned against the door, still faking slightly hurt. "The.. Oh, the path. We're sorry Dad. We totally forgot about the path."

Sam gestured to the path, "I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

Dad leaned against the inside of the door frame, "You know, I buy half your car and then bail you out of jail and then I just decide to do both of your chores."

My eyes widened, _'I completely forgot the freaking chores!'_

I looked up at Pops, my lip practically quivering and I could see my Dad already forgive me. "Your sisters off the hook."

"What wh-"

"Cause she never forgets her chores. This is the first time and the last. Right young lady?"

I nodded rapidly, "Yes Dad."

"So uh.. The trash can's."

Page Break

Sam and I took off after Dad went back inside, towards the Autobots. "What are you doing? What are you doing?"

Optimus was stepping all around the yard, scoping out where his.. Sparkling.. Had lived all her life. He seemed satisfied enough because he gave a slight nod and looked down at me rushing after Sam.

"No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the.. Please, please, please." Sam was circling the fountain in the middle of the yard, unknowingly, Sam was also guiding Optimus because Optimus was keeping me in his sight. And where was I? Behind Sam.

"No, no, wait. No, no, no." Optimus' foot rised and lowered on Dad's fountain... Crushing it in rubble. Sam held his face in his hands, "Oh, no!" He cried.

"Sorry. My bad." I let out a soft snort at that. He was learning street talk.

Sam's hands rested on his hips, he was staring at the fountain. "Oh, I.." His hands flew into a cross against his chest. "You couldn't.. You couldn't wait for five.. You couldn't wait for five minutes?"

Sam was getting restless, his body constantly moving, "I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!"

I was making my way towards the house when Mojo ran out and began barking at Ironbutt. Then he did the darndest thing.. He lifted his leg and pissed on Ironbutt.. Er, Ironhide's foot.. Toe.. Thing.

"Mojo! Off the robot!" Next thing I know, Mojo's airborne. And Ironhide is shaking his foot.

I ran towards them and grabbed Mojo, "No, no, no, no, wait! Ironbutt-" I earned snorts of laughter from almost every Autobot except my father, who looked amused but was trying to hide it. Ironhide looked mad.

I craddeled Mojo against my chest, Sam and Mikalea running up behind me and stoping a few feet away. "Ironhide this is Mojo. He's a pet!"

Ironhides gun un-holstered and started whirring to warm up. "Ironhide, he's a pet that's all!" Mojo was squirming to get away, apparently he sensed danger. "Just put the guns away."

The other gun on Ironhides wrist started whirring too, pointing at Mojo and I. "Hmf.. You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?"

"Er.. No! He isn't a rodent. He's a Chihuahua. This is our Chihuahua! "

Ironhide was glaring down at me from between his cannons. "He's leaked lubricants all over my foot, hmf."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo." I shook Mojo towards Ironhides foot. Gaining many amused looks from all around. "Bad Mojo! No peeing on giant robots that can easily squish you."

"Bad Mojo." Ironhide repeated, slowly putting away his cannons.

"Sorry Iron, he just has male dominance issues! That's all."

I walked between my fathers legs, Sam and Mikalea following. I could vaguely hear Sam dodging around my fathers foot falls and him discussing with Mikalea to keep them busy.

Page Break

Sam and I were practically dancing around the room trying to find the glasses. How come when you need something, it always disappears?

Sam and I turned towards the window, my father was raising Mikalea and she was crawling through the window. "They really want those glasses."

"Alright what I think we should do is Mikalea you handle this entire side, " He gestured to the left side of the room, "And I'll handle this side. Sis go take a shower. If Mom or Dad comes up, they are gonna ask why we aren't clean yet. This way we all have this done."

Page Break

Ten minutes into the shower, I realised the window was open and Jazz was staring. My eyes widened and I grabbed a piece of soap, throwing it and hitting him on the visor. "Hide damn it! I'll kick your ass later!" (AN: I think everyone knows where Annaleigh gets her... Attitude from now?)

I firmly shut the window. Five minutes later I heard a slow humming noise and stepped out of the shower only to see all 'bots in their car modes... In the middle of our yard... "That is NOT hiding!"

I could hear Sam babbling, he did that when he was under a lot of stress. I slid on my black long sleeved shirt, with a checkered blue hood, with a white shirt underneath. It was a half button up, so if it came undone, the shirt would hide my bra. Dark blue jeans over black boy shorts and my sneakers again with black socks. I was so color coordinated.

I opened the window again and threw an empty container of shampoo at Jazz, "That's for staring at me in the shower." And with that simple sentence, things got quiet.

My father was glaring at Jazz, Ratchet was looking between me and Optimus, Ironhide was staring at Jazz and Bumblebee... Well the usually happy Bee looked murderous.

_'Might as well get this outta the way.._'

"Daddy!" I could hear Sam and Mikalea stop and glance out the window at me, clearly confused. So were the rest of the bots. Till Optimus knelt by the bathroom window. " I need you guys to go hide. Blend in. We can't search under your scrutinizing gaze.. Sam's getting all jumpy."

Everyone looked clearly surprised, how was I his daughter?.. Jazz had this look on his face. You know the one that says, 'I-was-just-caught-staring-at-my-bosses-daughter.'

"Autobots, fall back." With that said he turned swiftly and followed Bee. Ironhide and Ratchet not being so quiet. "What's the matter with you?"

Ratchet pushed Ironhide, "Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet."

I was still looking out the window, Ratchet was watching me, but then he turned.

"Ratchet watch ou-"

Sparks flew, his sirens wailed and Ratchet twirled around before landing on his back. In the neighbor's yard. He sat up on his elbows, "Wow! That was tingly!" He sounded energized, before letting out.. A moan? Ew.. "You got to try that!"

Ironhide was standing over him, "Yeah, that looks fun." He flicked the cables and next thing I knew. The power was out.

I walked out the bathroom and stopped, looking at both Sam and Mikalea. Both still wore surprised faces. "I just saw a robot get.. high."

Sam didn't get it. But apparently Mikalea did because she started laughing.

"I didn't know robots could get high too."


	7. Dad's the Word

**Disclaimer: I only own OCs and stuff like that.**

"Sam." Dad's voice.

"Annaleigh." Mom's voice.

'_Oh shit.._' They were coming towards our room and Mikalea was still up here.

"Sam?" Louder.

I grabbed Mikalea and frantically started looking all around the room to hide her. Ratchets bright lights stopped me.

Too bright!

A knock on the door. "Annaleigh! Sam!"

I could hear my robot daddy ordering Ratchet around.

I pushed Mikalea towards the chair, ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

A more insistent knock. "How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

I paced in the bathroom and whispered harshly to Ratchet, "Turn those headlights off!"

"You know he'll start counting if you two don't open the door!"

"One more chance. Five.."

They were impatient. Sam just open the freakin' door!

"Four. It's coming off the hinges!"

"He's counting!"

"Three."

"Oh my.."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

I heard the door open, not break. Sam opened it just in time.

I couldn't hear what they were saying. Until they got louder. But for some reason Sam talks incredibly fast. SO I still had no idea what they were saying.

"-didn't knock. You were screaming at us, okay?"

I exited the bathroom, a towel in my hand, rubbing at my still wet hair. I played dumb. "What's going on?" I stepped up next to Sam, facing everyone in the room.

Sam gestured to me, "They were yelling at us! This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining our youth!"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes!. You are so defensive.."

Sam shook his head, "No, I'm just waiting for my shower. Anna takes so dang long and you two are always yelling!"

"..Were you masturbating?" That stopped the entire conversation.

And we all just kind of stared at Mom with a blank look on our faces. Just trying to process what she said folks.

"Judy.."

"Was I?" Sam looked weirded out.

"Mom.." I was just kind of staring. "That's not something.."

"No, Mom!"

"Zip it, okay?" Dad's flash light was pointing at Mom.

Mom's voice got kind of sing songy. "It's okay."

"No, I don't masturbate!" Sam shook his finger at her.

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father and son thing, okay?"

"Father-son thing." Sam was gesturing back and forth.

"Yeah Mom! Keep it between the boys."

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Sam's happy time or.." Mom was thinking. And once again we were all put to silence.

"Happy time?" The three of us shared a look.

"..my special alone time..."

"Staaop." Dad was getting uncomfortable.

"Mom." Sam wore a disbelieving look.

Truthfully I was amused.

"...with myself."

"Mom! Staaaop!" Guess where I got that from?

"Judy staaop."

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird nigt. I've had a bit to drink."

Dad was searching around the room, "No, no Dad!"

"Yeah, well, we saw a light."

I backed up to the window enough to hear my robot daddy telling the others to hide.

Dad was in the bathroom, I edged closer and followed only to see Daddy look into the window while Dad was facing the corner of the room.

"Woa!" Daddy hit the side of the house quick in effort to hide.

"Earthquake! It's another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" I heard the shower curtain being pulled and peeked in to see my father huddled in the tub.

_'How'd he get in there so fast?'_

A mystery.

Page Break

Let's see. Where am I? Oh I'm sitting in the back of 2010 Yukon Denali Hybrid. Cuffed! Why? Cause some asshole in a black suit flashed his badge, scanned Sam and I and BOOM. We're thrown in the back of the van. Why was life so exciting?

He was questioning us about Sam's damn police visit. And suddenly everyone was laughing.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

..Lot of awkward silences around around, ain't there?

I snorted, "Like E.T.?"

"Legend."

"Myth."

"You see this?" Simmons, Agent Simmons pulled out his badge again. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge."

I felt Sam sink into the seat next to me. Mikalea seemed to tense. Yeah I was he buffer between them... Again.

"I'm gonna lock you three up forever."

"Oh God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Mikalea was giving Simmons a dirty look.

"You in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

My head flew, staring at Mikalea, she seemed even tenser when Sam seemed to question her. Turns out Mikalea ended up going to work with Daddy a lot more then she was supposed to. And she has a record. Damn..

I leaned in closer to her, and she seemed to loosen up a bit. Jesus she thought we were gonna stop liking her? I could feel it. She thought she was gonna be rejected. Not by me.

I heard a clicking sound. And the further we drove the more quick it got. Next thing I know our car is spinning before hitting a giant... Foot?

We all screamed, the van was picked up and shook lightly. A bright light and being shook does not lead to happy thoughts. I thought we were dead before the roof broke off and we fell to the sweet land again.

Never again shall I doubt you Earth!

..We were alive.

"You A-holes are in trouble now."

I could see the Agents staring up at my father so I leaned in between the seats, "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my Father.. Optimus Prime."

Daddy seemed to growl, "Taking the children was a bad move."

Agents swarmed the car with automatic rifles, some pistols pointed at my Father. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

All four Autobots swung up behind us, even the three of us jumped. We weren't expecting them behind us.

Ironhides cannons pointed at the men, "Freeze!"

Simmons was trying to control the situation. '_Silly my Daddy controls it. He's the robot.'_

"Gimme those." Jazz's hand was magnetic, cause all the guns that were in the agents hands, were suddenly in Jazz's. He closed his claws and I saw sparks.

From the agents point of views and mine, my Father was positivly growling and glowering as he lowered to our level. "You don't see, afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

Simmons was struck for words and kept babbling until Optimus ordred him to let us go.

Mikalea freed me from my cuffs before helping Sam. My wrists hurt bad..

Sam was being an idiot, "Really talented with cuffs now?"

Mikalea looked hurt and I grasped her arm before snapping at Sam. "Stop being an idiot! Can't you see!"

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in."

_'Guess everyone love's their Dad's a lot... Dad's the word._'


	8. Hoover Dam

**Disclaimer: I only own OCs and stuff like that.**

**And thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. It was nice reading what everyone thought, and how much they liked how the story was going. 33**

Sam and Mikalea were busy questioning and humiliating Agent Simmons, while I walked up to my father and stared up at him. "You and I, are going to have a lot of talking time Mister."

I heard his gadgets whirring before he answered, "Have I done something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, but-" I was letting my eyes dance over everyone, and luckily for me, I saw Bumblebee.. _'Is he.. Is he peeing on.. Ew... Then does that mean.. That's a robots...'_

I covered my eyes and turned around, mainly for the fact I just saw an Alien Robot's wang AND said Alien Robot was tilting his hips side to side in a swaying motion in order to add to Simmons discomfort. Hell I lost MY discomfort.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus caught my eye with an amused smile. Oh the day is never complete if I don't amuse someone... Or fall on the ground.

I turned back to see Bee pulling a switch on his.. Port?

_**'Interface Cable, sparkling.'**_

'_...Daddy! I didn't need to know that!... And how are you in my- Wait don't answer that! Don't wanna know..'_

I was staring up at my father, while he was sharing a knowing look with me. You know, the one adults give 'innocent-naive-children'. I glanced back at Sam to see what was happening now when my gaze automatically went to another disturbing scene. Simmons stripping down his clothes. _'A Superman white beater and.. Aloha Hawaii boxers... Eh, I was expecting man panties.'_

I whistled, "Looking good~!"

I earned a few snorts of laughter before Simmons shut them up.

Then I heard it, helicopters and sirens. Ladies and Gentlemen we gotta snitch.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide slammed his cannon into the ground and let loose a short of plasma wave, making the cars screech from side to side.

"Roll out."

As the other 'bots left, Optimus leaned down and offered his hand. "Up ya get." All three of us jumped on and climbed on his shoulder. I was practically melding myself to his chassis and shoulder armor.

Next thing I know Daddy's under the bridge holding himself up. I close my eyes and listen, with Mikalea and Sam occupying the other shoulder, things are quiet. A helicopter comes under the bridge, looking for us and the next thing I know Mikalea's falling.

"No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me!" He has her by the wrist, but what is he gripping on. I try crawling my way over Daddy's helm to reach them.

Mikalea's doing the worst possible thing in this experience. She's freaking out. While completely normal, it's a complete bad thing to do. It hurries the blood, which pretty much means, your hearts going a million a minute, you lose your sense of breathing. And all you can do is scream. And you wiggle what you shouldn't.

Her wiggling and quick grasping on Sam makes them plummet to the ground, and all I find is myself very acquainted with the back of my fathers helm. And we didn't even have our first date, his helm and I.

Sam and Mikalea are safely in Bee's hands. Though I saw the sparks flying when Bee skidded across the pavement on his chassis and belly.

"Are you alright, Vitesse?"

"Other then a little bruised."

Helicopter lights are on Bee in an instant. And there hurling cables to pin him down. My eyes widen, tears entering my eyes as I see our Guardian fall to the pavement. I can hear Sam yelling, but the only thing I see is how Bee is being treated by us... The _'humane_'.

I can suddenly hear Bee's processor making whining noises and that's all it takes to knock me out of it. "Put me down!"

"Sparkling, I cannot all-"

"Put me down or I jump!"

He was quiet for few seconds before grunting, "Climb down my leg."

* * *

I was at the side of a man with a liquid nitrogen canister. He was spraying it on Bee, and all I knew was that Bee didn't like it. Ot of the corner of my eye, I could see my brother spraying a man with his own canister.

I laid a solid punch on the mans right temple, putting my entire body motion into it. Elbow bent, body weight shifting from my right foot, to my left in a second, as my waist turns enough to allow my elbow to add a second hit.

"Double tap bitch."

I'm running to another guy and all I can see is a monster. Not Bee. Not the Autobots. But humans. My own.. Half of what I am. Half of what I always considered myself. I tackled him, sitting on his waist and slamming my fists into his shoulders and side of his helmet.

Next thing I know Im being pulled off him by two men and being dragged and pushed into a car.

* * *

**Optimus's POV**

I swung my legs down and reached for another beam, according to my Daughters thoughts, this was similar to monkey bars. I could hear Jazz making his way towards me.

"Optimus, are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?" He was directly behind me now.

"There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans."

"And your sparkling, Velocity! She was taken to-"

"You think I do not realise that? I have just gotten to see, to know I have a sparkling, to know she was just taken. And I could do nothing." A whizzing sigh made its way from my vents. "We cannot harm the humans. They understand that."

"But it's not right. They.."

"Let them leave." I reached down and grasped Archibald Witwickys glasses between my fingers. But could not help myself in wondering, is it an even trade? My spark.. My life.. My Velocity.. For a world without her?

* * *

**Annaleigh's POV**

We were sitting in a helicopter. _'Oh yeah, we get chased by a few and suddenly they expect us to WANT to be in one?'_

We weren't alone though. There was another girl, blonde, slender with tanned skin and I could tell a personality that would make me want to slap her most probably. But I've been wrong before.

The other person was a maybe mid-twenties black man, he striked me as a nerd. But who wouldn't guess that with his very big glasses. Is he really that blind? Or are they reading glasses?

"So, what'd they get you for?" The blonde. Maggie, asked.

I glanced at Sam and gave him the shoulder wave, and he took the sign for him to speak. "Um, I bought a car. Turned out to be n alien robot." He smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Who knew?"

I looked out the side of the helicopter, _'What the hell we doin' at Hoover Dam?'_

As we landed I saw who was waiting for us and cursed mentally. "Hey, kids." Simmons nodded to Sam and I. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" He placed his hands on our shoulders, "You hungry? Want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"

"Where's my car?"

I glared at Simmons, and he carefully placed both hands on Sam's shoulders just as another man joined us. "Kid's, I need you to listen to me very carefully, People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

I glanced at Sam and glanced at the no named man, "Sure." Un-named switched his gaze to me. "But first we want his car." My eyes flicked to Simmons and held up my hands in mock paper and pen, "Maybe you should write this down. His car, our parents, a Dr. Pepper with a bag of hot cheetos. See getting man-handeled by a non-existant sector gets me hungry."

Mr. Un-Named was about to take my shoulder, till Sam grabbed it and added in, "And her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever."

Un-named nodded and took us by the shoulders, "Come with me. We'll talk about your car."

Walking towards the entrance into the building I still had one question, "Why the hell are we at Hoover Dam?"


	9. Men and Pride

**Disclaimer: I only own OCs and stuff like that.**

**Alright, I got questions a few chapters ago. I'm sorry I'm just now replying. There was some confusion with the name Velocity. I won't go into to much detail, but Anna's mother knew Optimus was not human, therefore gave Anna a robot name. Her middle name Vitesse, which is french for Velocity. SO that's where Optimus is getting, "my sparkling. My Velocity."**

**This chapter is officially dedicated to JessiLuWho, who created an account specifically for MY story. *blush* She's a sweetie. But also to my other reviewers. xXMusicaddcitXx, ninja enchantress, 2010Camaro2SS, MickyMcMuffinx3, IKillYouForKlondikeBar, midnightwolf180, and Chantelle Cullen.**

**Also, Imma go ahead and pull a vote. I was planning on making this a Sideswipe/OC story. Though Im not entirely sure if that's what people expected. I think most expected BumbleBee. So Ill do a vote. Message me with your answer on which you want. I want this COMPLETELY anonymous.**

To say I was pleasantly surprised would be a lie. I was positively amorous. They gave me a bottle of DP, and a medium bag of Hot Cheetos. Lovely. So here I was, walking in a super secret place. You know the kind where you say, "What 'place'?" As if it doesn't exist, but both parties know it does. There were also soldiers behind us, walking at a slow pace. I even shared my Cheetos.

There were red stains on mine and Sam's hands and Mikalea was holding the Dr. Pepper, taking a drink evey few minutes. And Mr. Un-named kept droning on and on about how this was Top-Secret, not even half the Presidents knew about this place.

I nudged Sam, "Guess we're more important."

He smacked his lips, "I think there's a piece of Cheetos between my teeth. Or something... Feels sharp."

"Lemme see," I stood on my tippy toes, body swaying in order to get a good look inside my brothers mouth. And of course, Sam chose that exact moment to cough.

There were snickers all around as I just kind of froze, a slow blink of eyes. "That... was disgusting." Sam's face became beat red, but before he could retort, I added, "You need a breathe mint."

His eyes narrowed as Mikalea let out a soft laugh. "You have a little somethin', " he motioned to his cheek.

My eyes narrowed back, a soft glare on my features, "I wonder why." With that I grabbed his shirt and wiped my entire face on it. "All fixed, " I added with a bright smile.

Sam couldn't help the smirk on his lips as he fixed his shirt with one and a half hands. "You'r-"

A clearing of throat, "If you two are done." Mr. Un-named stated, staring at us with a blank face. Simmons spoke up wih a very smug voice, "I guess if you are done Banachek..."

_'So thats his name.. Aww Mr. Un-named has finally been named! This calls for celebration.'_

I was pulled from my inner thoughts as Sam grabbed and dragged me around as Simmons talked. "All right, here's the situation, since Banachek was so boring. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

A soldier behind me, who had earlier introduced himself as Sgt. Epps quired, "NBEs?"

I was stumbling the entire walk, it was the militarism fast walk and I was getting tired of being drug around. Nothing I could do though, AND I was stuck next to Simmons. "Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms." He threw a look of his shoulder at Epps.

_'Guy LIKES pissing everyone off... Hit 'em Epps, HIT him!.. Aww he didn't hit him.'_

Agent Banachek took the lead, me following right after him. "What you're about to see is totally classified."

The room was freaking huge! All filled with machines that essentially hooked up to the really big mech in the center of the room. When my eyes laid on him, it certainly got colder, and not just because he was being frozen at a constant rate. But the distinct chill of evil.

I knew the closer we walked to the middle of the room, the more I'd want to turn tail and run the opposite direction screaming. I gave myself a desperate pinch on the ribs, effectively covering my movements with arms crossed around my stomach. Which unfortunately just made my boobs pop out more.

_'This is why I hate being a freaking woman! Every time we try and look intimidating we CAN'T!'_

We can't cross our arms over our chests like men, so that loses the effect. We have to cradle our breasts, which add to the mens internal scans of 'Boobies-that-are-sticking-out-more-so-turn-and-stare.'

_'Assholes..'_

The pinch was doing a great job at distracting me. One pain can distract you from another and all that bull.

I noticed then we had reached the feet of the giant mech and I couldn't help but stare up at him... He looked familiar. Maybe from that picture, holographic thingy Daddy showed us the first time he met us?

Major Lennox was standing directly behind me, and I knew he was doing the same exact thing.

"-shipped him here to this facility in 1934. "

"We call him NBE One." Simmons wannabe superior voice called out.

'Course we couldn't let that go. Superior my ass. Sam your turn. "Sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron." Simmons swiftly turned to face Sam and I. "Dude," I pointed out, causing his eyes to whiplash over to me. "He's the leader of the Decepitcon's. You got the leader of the most hostile aliens in your backyard."

Simmons ''tched' and turned back towards Megatron, while Banachek pointed out, "He's been in cryostasis since 1935. You two's great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is, your looking at the source of the modern age." Simmons paced in front of us. "The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him." He then got in Sam's face, "NBE One. That's what we call it."

I snorted, "It?" I gained Simmons attention, "That's all you can say. Your hoping to qualify your actions by saying what all we gained, but fact is your keeping the LEADER in a monument. And the moment they find out, they will come. And they WILL take HIM back. And they won't be nice about it."

Simmons stared at me for a moment, "Wait a minute kid.. When we were in the van you said, your father.." His eyes narrowed as my, I was pretty sure, skin paled.

"No I didn't." Sam rushed to help with his rapid babbling.

"You did! You're an NBE!"

"Shut the hell up! No Im not!" Though inside my head, my thoughts were ringing around, 'Fibber~!' I backed up and behind Major Lennox and Sgt. Epps.

"She did. She called that robot who stopped us, my father, Optimus Prime." He took a few steps forward, "I want that girl bagged and in the-"

Secretary Keller stepped forward and got Simmons attention, "You're really going to place that small girl in this?" He suggested waving his hand towards Megatron. "Who you claim is a robot in disguise, but all we've seen is a teenage girl joking with her brother even in the middle of a classified base?"

Simmons stammered.

"Who has big blue eyes, and could bat them at almost anyone to get her way? DO you honestly think these soldiers would let you? And the boy?" He drew Simmons attention to the soldiers who stood around me, and Sam who looked like he was going to commit murder.

Major Lennox decided to use this to his advantage, "Why here?"

That got every ones attention and I allowed Sam to answer, "It's the AllSpark."

* * *

All of a sudden, in the room of Wolverine and Freddy Kruger, lights dimmed and there was this deep groaning sound. Something was going on outside.

And all we could do was look up nervously at the ceiling. Secretary Keller looked at Banachek, "Gentlemen they know the cube is here."

Simmons pointed at me, "It was her! She told them! Didn't she say earlier how they would come if they knew he was here?"

I gained a few uneasy looks, but Lennox just pushed Simmons away from me. "Hey, Superman, you know it's rude to point right? Didn't ya momma teach you that?"

Epps coughed to hide his laugh, because at the moment, there was no time for laughter. Banachek was on the phone yelling, something about the back up generator being out.

Lennox walked up to Banachek and stood in front of him, "Do you have an arms room?"

* * *

They were loading guns, anything and everything they could carry. And all us civilians could do was watch, until Sam gripped my hand and walked up to Simmons, "You have to take us to my car."

Simmons shook his head from loading his Launcher, "Your car, " he shook his head. "It's confiscated."

Sam's eyebrows creased and I all but yelled at Simmons, "Then unconfiscate it. he'll know what to do with the cube."

Simmons shook his head rapidly, "We do not know what will happen if we let that thing near this thing!"

"You don't know! But we do!"

Simmons shrugged, "Maybe you know, but I don't know!"

Sam shifted his weight and gripped my hand tighter, taking the reigns, "You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?"

"Stop being an asshole! Trust someone for once!" That was me, he was trying to be in control. He wasn't.

"If I was gonna trust someone it wouldn't be a little alien robot." He hissed before yelling, "I have people's lives at stake here, younuns."

My lips twitched in an almost snarl/scowl, "You racist son of a wh-"

At that moment Major Lennox grabbed Simmons by the arm and swung him into the parked Humvee.

Clicks sounded all over the room, the first beng to the right of Lennox and I, a sector seven man aiming his SIG SG-552. And all he did was grab in own M1911A1 pistol and point it back at the man."Drop it."

Another man on Simmons side aimed his Heckler & Koch G36C at Lennox, just as another guy on Lennox's squad dropped down and pushed his Heckler & Koch G36C in the mans line of sight. Another man on his team slams the butt of his MP5A3 with an M68 Aimpoint scope in the face.

Silence.

"Honestly.. I feel a little left out."

A few smiles on both sides. At least before Simmons opened his mouth, "There's an alien war going on out there and your going to point your guns at me? Under S-Seven jurisdiction, I order y-"

"S-Seven doesn't exist." Epps specified.

"Right, and we don't take orders from people wo don't exist."

I whispered to Sam, "He's my idol."

I think Lennox and Epps heard cause Epps let out a small chuckle and Lennox smirked. Again Simmons ruined it. "Okay, I'm gonna count to five."

Lennox pointed his M1911A1 right into the S-Seven badge on Simmons' vest, "Well, I'm gonna count to three."

And guess what, all it took was for Secretary Keller to tell Simmons to take us to the Camaro.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes._'Men and Pride.'_


	10. Ride in a Car

**Disclaimer: I own OC's only. Also I would like to add, I have this story up on like seven different websites and that's a lot of votes. The polls will end after the end of this first story.**

**And everyone waited awhile for this chapter, I'm SO sorry! I was working on another story for a contest on deviantart. I posted it here. SO go read it please and tell me what you think.**

**Also I was thinking of other stories to write. I posted them on my profile, so message to tell me which you want first. I'm also trying to buy time for Transformers 3 to come out. And to see if Sunsteaker will be in it. If he isn't, he's coming in the middle of the second story... inconspicuously.**

Halfway down the hall, I heard Bee's pained groans. They drowned in the tunnel like place, a constant echo and I didn't know how the people in the actual room could stand it. His sounds made me sad that he was in so much pain, but angry because who ever was doing it would not stop. I wanted to bash some heads.

Simmons and Banachek seemed to notice my ever quickening pace because they were practically running to stay in front of me. I think they saw how my fists tightened, shoulders squared and my eyes dead set on the door.

Simmons flew through the door, Banachek hot on his trail and all I could hear was the dull voice of Sam's as we walked through the thresh hold. Not really understanding what he's saying but hearing his voice.

Bee's whines were louder here, unbearable and I ran to his side, pushing any nitrogen canned guard in the way.

"Stop! Stop it!" Sam was yelling at the men, lowering their _weapons_ to the floor. Banachek backing up his order with his own.

Sam came to my side and we both gazed at Bee, "Are you okay?"

His head tilted toward us, optics ever trained on us, "Bee, they didn't hurt you too bad right?" I think Bee understood the double-edged sword to that question because he did not shake or nod his head.

Instead he flipped his helmet on and rumbled his engine while looking around at all the humans.

**

* * *

**

**BumbleBee's POV**

'_Hurt? Of course they hurt me.'_ My head tilted to the side to gaze forlornly at both my charges. Before in the corner of my optics I noticed soldiers with guns and that man in black. I flipped my protective helmet on and glared hard.

They shocked my spark with their electricity. The spark where only a lover should touch, where only gentle fingers should graze. They turned something that was supposed to be pleasurable into pain.

I twisted my body and transformed my arm into my cannon, quickly bringing it in front of me. They would not touch my spark again. My chassis rumbled in anger and pain, '_What do you do when the beings you were sent to help, only wish to hurt you?_'

Sam, threw up his hands, "Listen to me. The cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

I understood, I needed to get the cube out of this dome. But I do not trust these.. These other beings. My cannon did not falter in glowing, only grew brighter as I fully sat up.

Sam ushered them back, "No, no don't worry about them. They're okay. Right?"

I stood, knees bent in a crouch body pivoted in a way that would allow me to scope up my charges in case of deception.

It was when my female charge Velocity inched forward and placed her hand on my armor that i tilted my head slightly towards her. "They won't hurt you anymore Bee." And she waved her hand towards them more that I slowly eased from my crouching position. But my cannon stayed lit.

"Just back up guys. He's friendly. He's fine."

Velocity patted my armor, "Put the gun down Bee, we're gonna take you to the All Spark."

The soldiers behind Sam and Mikalea took a few more feet between us before I slowly let my cannon die.

I searched channels before finally choosing the gospel station, and a chorus slid easily into the room easing tension. _"I can only trust you.."_

* * *

**Annaleigh's POV**

Currently I was sitting in the passenger seat of BumbleBee looking out behind us as military grade vehicles raced along after us. We had to hide the cube somewhere in the city and that meant a lot of people were going to get hurt.

_'Well it's either that or our whole planet becomes enslaved. Hurm.. Death of a few people or galactic slavery.. Can't seem to choose.'_

Sam was sitting in drivers seat swiveled around and speaking fast again when I heard a loud horn. My gaze shifted towards the large blue, red and orange semi heading towards us. "Daddy," my voice cried out unintentionally.

I gained rather amused looks from Mikalea and Sam before Sam tilted his head and began growing.. confused. "How does a 12 foot tall alien robot who is probably taller then that, help create a... baby?"

I blinked, and so did Mikalea. And did I imagine it, or did we all just jerk in our seat belts?

Sam looked at Mikalea, "Put a seat belt on the cube."

I bit my lip and stared at Sam with a slight smirk, "Need the Birds and the Bee's talk again?"

Sam groaned.

* * *

Driving down the highway, completely normal, except there's a weird assortment of vehicles following us.

I think Bee purposely switched to the station playing, "_On a highway to hell_," for shits and giggles. It certainly had me laughing.

But also, you would think people would get out of the way when four military vehicles are behind you. But noooo, everyone has to be an asshole.

It was when I heard Sam saying "Oh no. Its the cop. Block him, block him." That I kinda came back from La La land.

I turned around in the seat and looked out the window behind us. "I think he brought more of his buddies."

'_He's still a cheating bastard.'_

It was then I noticed one was transforming and I heard a voice in the cab. "Designation Bonecrusher."

It was Ironhide's voice. Wait.. but how? "You're telling me you all heard what we were saying?"

Multiple yes' before I saw my father begin to transform. He was leaping and jumping, bringing up years worth of cement just trying to slow down and not accidently step on anyone. I guess Bonecrusher was made for this because he was just skating along on his wheels.

An explosion, Bonecrusher on fire and a firey Metro bus in half. Really? Did he really have to do that? ..Show off.

My father barely turned around when Bonecrusher tackled him off the highway and on another. I lost sight then.

* * *

We stopped in the middle of all the vehicles, us humans getting out of the car just in case of rapid transformation.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide had transformed and ran backwards to gather ground while BumbleBee did the same. "Back up! Take cover! BumbleBee!"

Ratchet backed up close to Sam and I, while the other two bots ran towards the Furby truck.

'_What you two wanna play now?'_

They both picked up the truck and held it up on its back end, trying to capture the missile before it hit us.

"No, no, no, no, no! Move!" Lennox grabbed Sam and Mikalea while they both grabbed me and dragged us back.

The explosion sent all of us on our backs. My ears felt like someone had stuffed cotton in them and all I could do was feel around until my eyesight focused.

I had somehow ended up on Jazz's hood and I could hear him through his speakers. Only bits and pieces. "...femme okay?..-swer me.. Alright.. Are you alright?"

I managed to nod my head and slowly slid down the curve of his hood. He danced a little under me, "Hey now. No time for tha'! Maybe lata sweet cheeks~!"

I groaned in both pain and slight laughter, "You wish."

Turning my body to look around I noticed many soldiers working their way back on their feet. "Sam!" He was getting up to my side, next to Bee and Mikalea.

_'Oh my.. Oh no Bee!'_

"Oh my God." Sam was on his feet reaching Bee in record time. BumbleBee crawled towards Jazz and I, while Jazz backed up I stayed.

"Oh Bee your legs.. No! You alright?"

I crouched in front of him, it was funny. How come even though you know it's not possible you still ask the hurt person to do what they can't? "Please get up Bee! Please!"

Bee wheezed through his intakes and groaned looking at Sam and I.

Sam called for help while all I could do was sit in front of Bee. "Ratchet!"

"You got to get up! Come on! Get up!" Sam was still trying.

An explosion cause Sam and I to jump and snap our heads to the sound. Another Decepticon had joined us. This time a Tank. Jazz sped towards the side street, dodging debris, Ratchet right behind him. They were going to come in on his side and attack.

Lennox commanded the remaining troops, "Let's go! Move!"

Mikalea had disappeared though Sam and I sat in front of Bee shaking our heads when Bee let loose another whining groan. He placed the Cube in Sam's lap, but we continued. "We aren't leaving you."

"Fall back!"

"Retreat! Fall back!"

Sounds of missiles hitting, but us not really paying attention. Mikalea squealing the tires of a tow truck pulled us though. "You guys, help me with this."

'_Just a Ride in a Car huh?'_


	11. Oop's my Butt

**Disclaimer: IMPORTANT:::::: own OC's only. This is it.. The last chapter of part one.**

**While waiting for part 3 to come out I will work on other projects. Please tell me what you want next from the 'Coming Soon' list on my profile.**

Mikalea and I were parked in an alleyway with Bee sitting on the back tailgate. He was rigged up so he could sit up and not fall off no matter how fast we drived. My head was rested on the passengers window before I glanced at Mikalea.

Sensing I was looking at her she watched me too, lip pinched between her teeth.

I stared at her, willing her to see. "I can't.. Leave them."

Her eyes seemed to shine with gratitude, then we both turned our gaze to the bot behind us. He was already watching us it seemed. He gaze a nod.

Mikalea hit the gear and gas and we sped backwards, Bee faced towards the fight. "She'll drive, You'll shoot and I'll tell her when to turn!"

Next thing I know were speeding down the street, "Left! Left!"

"Oh shit! Right!" Our seats jumped. "You hit it, never mind."

She threw a glare at me, and I gave a sweet smile before turning back to look out the window. "Fuck m- right!"

_'Hope Sam is getting better then this.'_

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. The cube had brought a car, Mountian Dew and Xbox to life. God, what the hell.

"Your not going to get me. Nope, nope, nope!"

"I smell you boy."

_'Ew.. Seriously.. You smell me? What the hell you creep.' _Somehow I knew my sister would be saying that.

"Maggot~." Megatron seemed to sing out.

I looked up the dozens of stairs ahead of me.

...Shit.

* * *

**Annaleigh's POV**

"Oh shit! Tight fit! Straight."

I could hear the paint scratching but at least Bee was okay. My eyes then zeroed in on the helicopter trying to get to Lennox's team.

"Shoot! Shoot!"

I leaned slightly out the window. "Ooo in the face! Left!"

"God your a good passengers seat driver!" Mikalea screamed out.

"Thank- Left!"

Bee's last shot hit the 'copter in the chest and that seemed to do him in. We came to a stop next to the building the team was hiding out in.

"Thing is definitely down now."

I patted Bee's thigh. "Nice shot."

I noticed down the street my father falling from a building and I began racing towards him. He was cupping something to his chest.. Oh God Sam!

Daddy hit the street and so did another bot. Megatron, oh shit.

I was ten feet from them when I heard Megatron getting up, "Disgusting." With that he flicked a man in the chest and sent him flying into a car.

A small part of me found that amusing as hell. Another part of me still found it amusing but wanted to beat the crap outta a being totally bigger then me.

My father was on his elbows when I reached them and speaking to Sam. "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

I grabbed Sam's jacket and tugged him toward me. "No sacrifice, No victory." We both stated, from memory and from the heart. Now we could put that saying to use.

Father's hand slid behind me and he fixed us both with stern optics, "If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it."

An almost silent outraged cry left my throat, and my father rubbed the tip of his finger over my head lovingly. "For you and everyone else, my sparkling. Now get behind me."

We both ran for cover as my Father and Megatron picked themselves up. "Its just you and me Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime."

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall."

Sam and I raced along the indented paths that were created from missle blasts and falling mechs. We were trying to avoid getting in the way. But still staying close enough to watch the battle.

Megatron threw my father down the way, "You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" Grabbing his head and doing it again.

Sam and I followed even though I didn't want to. Sam tucked the Cube under is arm and for some reason I did not want to touch it. Nope, nope, nope. No touchy. A part of me cried to stay away from it. So I did.

* * *

Lennox called for back up it seemed. Because after Megatron kicked my father down a little ways more, F-22's began showering him with missiles. Everyone was firing at him. He fell to his knees and then his eyes caught sight of Sam, the Cube and I. His optics narrowed at me, obviously he had no idea what part I played in this.

He got up again and ran towards Sam and I, before my fathers arm shot out and hit him in the ankle joints. It sent him soaring above us. But unfortunately caught in a circle.

Sam and I used our feet to edge backwards towards my father. "Daddy!"

"Optimus!"

Megatron's claw hit beside us and he seemed to sneer, "I'll kill you!"

Blue liquid flew at every turn, "Mine! All Spark!" He slammed his claws down beside us again.

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!"

My eyes widened, "No Sam! Daddy stay there!"

Sam seemed to already reach a decision before hand because he jumped up and slammed the Cube forth into Megatrons chest.

"Sam! Sam no!" My father cried out.

* * *

**Megatron's POV**

I paid no heed to the femme that laid at the boys side. "Mine! All Spark!" I brought down my fist next to them, I wanted MY All Spark.

Optimus' words rang around but the boy seemed to have made his decision. He was going to become my pet. Good little disgusting creature.

It was at that time the girls words registered. '_No Sam! Daddy.. Daddy? Who is her?'_

It was then I saw Optimus' optics grow bright and my own optics glowed brighter. _'Him? Impossible! ..No wonder he seeks to protect thi-' _

Her own optics were the color of Autobots. She WAS his daughter, my insignific-

What is this pain in my ch- the boy betrayed me!

* * *

**Annaleigh's POV**

Megatron's body fell over as he tried grasping at the melting Cube in his chest. Sam walked around his arm and I kicked up dirt as I tried getting away from his body. I took Sam's hand and stared at the now dead Megatron.

I could hear my father getting up beside us, his groaning gears suggested just how hurt he was.

The soldiers came to, they brought they're numbers around the back of us. "Hold up." I heard Lennox order.

"

Megatron's optics were still online when my father came up beside him. "You left me no choice, brother."

My head snapped up to my father, and I lightly laid my hand against his foot.

His optics slid down to me just as Megatrons optics died and the rest of the Autobots came up. Jazz hanging from Ironhides hands. My hands flew to my mouth then, and I spoke in a quiet whisper, "Oh no.. Jazz."

My father got down before Sam, all up in our grill again, though this time comforting. "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt. You have given me the chance to know my own sparkling." His hand touched me again lightly before getting back up on both feet.

Mikalea drove up with Bee then, she came around the car with a smile.

Ironhide decided then was the best time, "Prime.. We couldn't save him." He gestured to Jazz, handing the pieces to Optimus.

"Ooh, Jazz." My fathers hands shook as he took the body of his comrade. "We lost a great comrade but gained new ones." Ratchet joined them both, his hands hanging to his sides. His optics seemed dull, he was sad.

"Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

A voice I never heard before spoke up and I looked around confused. "Permission to speak, sir?" It sounded noble yet young and full of respect.

My fathers gaze was behind me, so I turned slowly and was surprised as hell. _'When the fuck did he start talking? ..He has a nice voice.'_

"Permission granted, old friend."

Sam and I walked toward Bee in exasperation. "You speak now?"

"I wish to stay with the boy.. and your sparkling."

"If that is their choice."

We both blinked and looked at each other. _'Well duh we want him to stay.'_

"Yes!"

Chuckles from around and a deeply appreciative look from Bee.

* * *

Another day, another three hours of Sam and Mikalea making out... On Bee's hood. If Bee was weirded out, he didn't say anything.

I stood next to my father as he gazed out over the fields below. Ratchet and Ironhide were in their alt-mods. It seemed, Ironbutt was going to be staying with Lennox's family. To become their Guardian. He didn't seem to put out. Lennox had war stories.

Ratchet was going to wander around town and just help whoever needed it.

And my father, well he was going to be a leader and a father at the same time. Good luck. But also he was sending out a signal to all Autobots. Which was why we were out in this field.

"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting." My father looked over his shoulder at Sam and Mikalea, then down at me.

I gave him a smile, and leaned against his foot. My boots dug into the dirt, dark jeans stretching tight over the ipod in my back pocket. Long sleeved shirt covering my arms, I crossed them and looked out over the horizon.

His optics then turned towards the horizon as well, "I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And tough we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye." Daddy's hands went to his hip joints and he gazed up at the sky, "I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting." With that he shifted his foot, seemingly forgotten that I was leaning against it.

I fell on my bottom and stared up at him while he gave a good laugh at my bewildered expression. _"Whhhaaaat I've Dooooone! I'll face myself!"_ My father gave me a weird look.

"What is that slagging sound coming from your aft?"

'_So eloquent Ironbutt._'

"I think your sparkling is sick Prime."

My face grew hot with embarrassment. Ipod in my back pocket.. Never again.

_'Oops my Butt.'_


End file.
